


Oh Baby, Say My Name And Call Me At Night

by IverseRen



Series: NYC rhapsody [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IverseRen/pseuds/IverseRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor是个打黑拳的，在某次结束比赛后的狂欢他遇见了Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, Say My Name And Call Me At Night

**Author's Note:**

> 关于打黑拳的梗来源于micchi的黑道兄弟AU中某一篇，原梗来源于阿黄和羊水儿大大。  
> http://weibo.com/1590916310/ypW3oBu1V

今天是个好日子，至少对Thor而言这日子挺妙：胜利，塞满内裤的钞票，烈酒，大麻，以及即将到来美妙的性。

34D的妞，金发的棕发的，蓝眼的绿眼的，无一不投怀送抱，试图用她们色彩缤纷的，黏腻的口红把名字留在这位常胜冠军的身体某处；而那些纤细柔软的漂亮男孩则在狂欢的每一个间隙里向这位荷尔蒙之王传达他们所能提供，女人们却没有的“特殊”服务，这往往会让Thor习惯性地联想到他们那紧的像是花骨朵的喉咙。

Thor热爱这些，他由衷的享受着裁判数秒来见证他对手的失败到举起他的手，将荣耀再一次放到他的手中。在他短暂的拳击手历程之中，他从一个茫然无知的大个子到达地下拳手之中的无冕之王只花了短短几周，一夜成名是他职业生涯最好的写照。

就像他的体格表现出来的一样，每一块凸起的肌肉下都是可怕的爆发力。场上是神，场下是人。他和不同的男人女人胡搞，尤其是在比赛后，激烈运动让他的性欲攀升到一个峰值。

他需要一个出口。

短略的和自己的经纪人打了个招呼，Thor揽着今夜的幸运儿——一位来自于新墨西哥州的褐发姑娘奔向不远处的汽车旅馆。但最好的艳遇往往来的比那些残花败柳要迟，如同真爱是个喜欢迟到的意大利人，大多数人往往走在好运降临前的一分钟。

Thor推开门的时候，那个黑发青年正站在门外打电话。

不是说Thor没有见过比他更好看的男男女女，甚至是他的那股子异国情调那些站暗巷的小婊子就颇有些上等货色胜他一筹，地中海人种橄榄油色的柔软皮肤以及柔顺的态度足以让Thor回忆个大半天。但是他就是有那么些东西让他叫住了他。

或许是他傲慢的伦敦口音，又或许是他那不动声色的绿眼睛里流转不定的光芒。他们站在酒吧的门口，冷风暂时吹掉了Thor大脑里一部分的酒精，让他有足够的清醒来应对这迟来的“正确的人”。说实话，这念头足够冒险，因为没人知道这是不是意味着Thor勾搭不到这位青年还丢掉原先的床伴，草草去巷子里找个小东西来上一发，给今夜一切的完美画上个潦草的句号。可是在那一瞬间，他想的是，我要他，我只需要他。

黑发青年说完最后一个词才抬起头看这早已站在他身前的金发大个子。他像只猫一样的眯起眼，微弱的笑意从眼角的笑纹里流露出来，他确实有某些特质是Thor先前那些猎物所没有的，阴郁的，狡猾的，满不在乎的，以及尖刻的。如果说Thor是那个天生的发光体，那么他就是暗色的，在角落里自顾自的生长。

“五十美元，我的先生，如果你要的只是我的舌头的话。”他此刻的声音比先前的电话更加柔滑，低沉，如果Thor再天真一点，说不定就会错过那少少的调情意味。“看你的表情，是说这不够吗？没关系，只要你付得起，我可以给你更多，更多……”

他没有机会完成他的句子，Thor恼火的将他推向一旁的巷子，这人的背撞在墙上让他发出声半真半假的痛呼，吓坏了几个醉醺醺的嫖客和跪在他们脚边的小家伙。Thor一手支在墙上，危险的俯视比他矮不了多少的男人，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的巷子中发出野兽一样的光芒。

“我不在乎你的价码是多少，我只在意我要操你，一整夜，直到你哭哑嗓子叫我停，所以闭嘴。”

“怀疑我的职业修养，嗯？”带着几分说不清道不明意味的鼻音，吹出的热气打在Thor的脸上，一股子苹果酒和牛奶的香味，最为一个特殊行业服务者这干净的令人生疑。可下一刻钟他俯下身子用牙齿拉开裤链，鼻尖贴在腹股沟蹭来蹭去，姿态又专业娴熟到可恨。

Thor惊喘一声，手指插入那满头细软的黑发之中，用力将他拽了起来，就是这样的动作已经耗尽了他全部的耐心和克制。眼前的青年一双眼睛里满是恶作剧成功之后的挑衅和得意，但就算是这样，他略微急促的呼吸和轻微起伏的胸口还是没来由的令Thor满意。

“去旅馆。”

这声音已经在欲望的磨砺下粗哑，Thor不知道要是这祸害拒绝挪动的话他会不会就在这狭窄混乱的暗巷里剥光他的衣服，把他按在墙上操。他只是不想让他们的第一次来得这样粗暴生硬。

 

哪怕在事后回想起来，Thor都在为那天晚上他没有把这黑发的家伙抵在旅店廉价的门板上，和着隔壁电视里的音乐人声开始他们仓促潦草的第一次而感到惊讶。空气中大麻的臭味还未完全散去，Thor的手抖了几下，差点握不住钥匙开门，而他今夜的猎物却好整以暇的靠着墙，手插进裤袋，望着黑暗走廊尽头的某个方向。

Thor对这里已经熟悉到如同回到自己家那般。在他看到对方小心的踏入房间，四处张望的模样心底突然没来由的生出丝丝柔软。灯光落在他苍白的皮肤上，留下一层阴影，年轻又充满质感，谁又能想到他操的是何种生意，营的是哪样的生，在他之前还曾辗转于不同男男女女之间。

第一个吻开始于荷尔蒙的驱使，他们从门边就纠缠到了一起。他的攻击性远胜Thor曾有的任何一个床伴，或许这就是那些致命吸引力的组成部分，尖锐的刺，以及这之下甜蜜的内在，还有丝丝苦涩的余味。Thor吮吸着他的舌头，修长纤细的手指摸索到他的后脑，缠上了金子一般的中长发，稍稍用力揪紧的疼痛却不足以让Thor放过他。

他们跌跌撞撞向大床移动的过程就像一曲荒诞不羁的双人舞，Thor一心想要脱光他装模做样的衬衣和长裤，他需要验证他是否和他想象的一样完美。旅馆的床是硬的，但是当这人赤裸着躺了上去，这就变得无关紧要了。他的黑发被汗水濡湿，贴在额头上，绿眼睛带着煽惑的浅笑，至于被吻到红肿的嘴唇开合着吐气令这场景更加的色情。

他的上身比Thor的想象要多出了许多奇形怪状疤痕，尤其是靠近心口的那块，令得Thor情不自禁伸手去触摸，但这只让他轻轻颤抖几下躲开了长满茧子的大手。那些伤疤有的还比较清晰，有些早已模糊成及其暗淡的旧日痕迹。

Thor贴上去，滚烫的嘴唇顺着他脖子那块血流的方向移动，至于空闲的手则捉住他的左手，按上自己早已勃起的阴茎。他都不知道他硬了多久，在造成永久性伤害之前他还能支撑多久。

这黑发的青年发出一阵无声的笑，喉结在Thor的唇舌下上下耸动，好似在嘲笑这金发大个子的耐心是如此稀少。他安慰性的挤压了几下Thor的勃起，另一只手插入裤袋，掏出了一把安全套，下雨一般落在两人之间。

“选个喜欢的颜色。”

 

你可以选个红色的，那挺配你的勇气和激情。或许是绿色的，这是你今夜战利品的颜色。

黑发的战利品先生伸出手，轻巧的接过那小小的塑胶包装，隔着一层沾染水汽的长睫毛似笑非笑的看着还有点愣神的Thor，然后张开嘴唇用牙齿撕开了包装袋，叼着薄薄的橡胶俯下身子。

噢我的上帝啊，这一切是如何发生的，Thor有点眩晕的看着眼下黑色的头颅。唇舌还有安全套的触感被此刻突兀的寂静放大了千万遍，而他敢发誓，他们同样都为此心跳如雷。Thor在他完毕的那一瞬间拉起了他，硅油在他的嘴唇上留下了一层亮晶晶的痕迹，Thor情不自禁的伸出手，拭去了它们。他在这双绿眼睛的注视下脱掉了T恤和裤子，猛地将他压倒在身下。

黑发的男人拱起腰，两具汗涔涔的肉体碰到一块，这就像是突然之间在两人之间通上了高压电流，他们同时发出一声惊喘。Thor张开嘴咬住他早已挺立的乳尖，力道之大几乎要咬出血来，身下的人短促的尖叫一声，接着气喘吁吁的倒回床上。

长满茧子的手掌探入他的两腿之间，绕过湿的一塌糊涂的阴茎，急不可耐的想要为他完成事前必须的扩张，毕竟Thor的阴茎对异常熟练的女人来说都是个巨大的灾难，但等到他的手指到达的那一刻，他发现他今夜第二次几乎无法呼吸。

粗长的手指小心的抽出一枚细细长长的塞子，这样轻的动作也刺激的黑发青年在他身下一阵战栗，Thor插入一根手指，那里高热，湿滑，柔软，看来对方早是有备而来。他对上一双狡黠的绿眼睛，在情欲的蒸腾下瞳孔扩大，几乎成了黑色。Thor发出一阵类似于野兽兴奋时的呼噜声，用自己坚硬巨大的阴茎对准了这早已扩张好的入口。

插入的过程还算顺利，在此期间，青年的头重重靠回枕头上，两眼后翻，无声的喘着气。Thor也不好受，即使扩张已经很充分，但括约肌还是紧紧夹着他的下体。Thor想要操翻他，可他更想要他也能享受到这样一场性爱狂欢。

“动，”他在Thor不顾一切撕咬他嘴唇，下颌线条的同时小声说，那湿淋淋的绿眼睛里满满的都是迫切和狂热。Thor高高架起他的双腿，抽出一点，再像打桩机一样凶狠的顶了进来，他已经没有多余的耐心和温柔可以挥霍。

这为他赢来了一声拖长了的哭喊，Thor毫无怜悯的调整角度，再次插入，不放过身下人的任何一点细微表情变化，直到他找到那反应最大的一点，那里，他的直觉告诉他就是那里。他亲爱的猎物摇着头，抗拒着更多，一反先前专业娴熟的领导者姿态，就像真正的猎物那样敞开，任他的捕食者欲求。Thor伸出手擦掉那欲坠的泪珠，伸出舌头舔了一下，温热苦咸，一反他亲吻的甜蜜，这骤然缓和下来的节奏是风雨的前奏，因为Thor抱起他相对男性纤细的腰，阴茎滑出体内的水声在空旷的房间内无法被忽视。

现在，黑发的青年跨坐在Thor精壮的腰上，Thor肿胀的阴茎贴着他的臀缝磨蹭。似乎是被这样的姿态所鼓舞，青年重新掌握住了节奏，他小心地沉下身，吞下这巨大的凶器，凭着记忆指引这侵犯自己的东西擦过反应最大的一点。他仰起脖子，黑发向后甩去，Thor扣住他的腰，接过控制权，开始向上顶撞。

重力让青年每一次落下来都被死命碾磨过那一块神经密布的区域，他的眼里聚集起一层又一层水雾，滑下眼角，在昏暗的灯光下就像是珍珠。Thor拂开他前额的黑发，按着他的脖子下来吻他，就算在快感的驱使下另一个人咬了他他也拼命的吮吸他的舌头，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，情色又不堪。

最终，黑发的青年伸出手揽住他的脖子，满是汗水湿黏的身体再度紧贴，他摇晃着自己的腰，配合Thor的节奏，将自己带向逐渐构建的高潮。这样激烈的性爱超过了酒还有大麻所能带来的一切，让他几乎认为自己会死在床上。他最后一次将这又长又粗的阴茎压进体内，感到一阵熟悉的紧绷和刺痛，这几近让他脊背发麻眼前发黑，肠壁无意识的绞紧，吐出肺部里最后一点空气，然后射的Thor满胸都是粘糊糊的精液。可他真的无暇去在乎，因为这如潮水一般的愉悦和疲惫吞没了他。

Thor抱紧了先一步达到高潮的他，用力的顶入几下，也抽空了自己。他们几乎没有时间来清理着一切，Thor将用过的安全套揉进卫生纸里扔到一旁，这是明天的活，现在，是狂欢之后的安眠。

性爱之后的满足然人陷入爱情甜美虚假的错觉。

让我们就此安眠，在去天堂的路上，从此圣人也无法将你我唤起。我们一同启程，一同坠入爱河。让我们就此安眠。噢亲爱的，你在我的怀中，我在你的心中。

 

第二天Thor是被经纪人的电话叫醒的，酒，大麻，性爱足以让他头疼欲裂，而电话铃声则是最后一道导火索。他睁开眼睛，没有拉上窗帘的房间还有未来得及散去的性的味道。他捂住刺痛的眼睛，抬手接起电话。听着自己的经纪人Stark喋喋不休这些东西会怎样慢慢毁了他，他在心里烦躁的想着就好像他在乎。

哦是的，他不在乎。没有存款，没有稳定收入的人生，自他生命中的某个清晨突然从天而降，他跌跌撞撞地走上去，发现自己无法依靠任何人，唯有拳头和与生俱来的破坏性。如果需要他来守住什么东西，他想他或许会失败，但破坏，从来不需要任何天分。即使拳击场上再如何光荣，也终究不会是一辈子。

他清了清昨夜的奖金和小费，少了两百美元，去向他很清楚，只是心里没来由的空空荡荡。他没问他的名字，也不知道他将去往何方。或许今夜之后他会离开，再不踏足Asgard这家拙劣的酒吧，他会辗转于别的男男女女之间，忘记某夜和他有过购买关系的那位拳击冠军。遇见一次的叫艳遇，两次叫爱情电影，更别提他们有最糟的开头。

他捡起昨夜被扔到地上的钥匙，头也不回的下了楼。

 

深夜的地下车库，各种嘈杂和嘶吼不断传来，结算赌金的，叫嚷着让台上的胜利者搞死今夜软弱的挑战者，而在人群的中央那个铁笼子里则是和观众的激动热烈全然不同，Thor冷酷的注视着被他一脚踢倒的“破坏者”，那可怜的家伙已经没有任何还手的力气。

“搞死他！上啊雷神！”“失败的家伙没有走下拳台的资格！”

在周围的一片骚动之中，Thor缓缓地弯下腰揪住了“破坏者”的脑袋，他是个二十岁上下的美国小伙子，刚上台的那会儿眼神冷酷，充满暴戾，凶狠的朝这位地下拳王挥挥拳头。这就是正宗黑拳训练型出来的挑战者，他们看不起这从天而降一样夺取金钱和荣誉的金发大个子，每一日都磨着牙指望着在拳击场上把他变成一具尸体。但很可惜，这位小伙子没有这个机会了，Thor鼓起的肌肉在他重新握拳时颤动了两下。这位美国小伙子看出了末日到来的预兆，徒劳的挣扎两下，早就折断扭曲的手上抬指望着护住大露的要害。

嘎啦。即使场内有多么的喧嚣，可所有人都能发誓这胸骨粉碎的声音就像穿透一切人声清晰的在他们耳边响起。Thor扔掉手中只剩出气的身体，抬手随意的抹去脸上血迹。所有人愣了几秒钟，在短暂的静阒无声后，欢呼声几乎要掀翻车库顶。这是他们生活的世界，雷神Thor的对手从未有能活着下场的机会，今夜Thor再度向那些无论买他输赢的人证明了这一点。

Thor看不出表情的走下了台，早些时台下某个地方就已经吸引了他的注意力，黑西装，绿围巾，衣冠楚楚的和这个血腥混乱的世界略有点格格不入又说不出的融洽。那夜和他共度了一夜的那个青年坐在一个不怎么起眼的地方，要不是Thor绝佳的视力和他代表性的绿色不离身只怕真的是要错过了。

此刻，他正笑眯眯的从公证人手上接过一叠钞票，抬起眼睛看见了正向他走来的Thor，伸出手示意他再凑近一点。几张绿色的钞票被他云淡风轻的塞进Thor的内裤，姿态无辜又可亲，就好像他真是那个花得起钱高价买张票进来看着血腥屠戮，再随意打赏自己满意拳手的富家少爷。Thor不知是被他这高姿态还是什么别的激了起来，一把攥住他的衣领，对上一双狡猾的绿眼睛。

没有名字先生还留在他内裤的手指冰凉，不怎么安分的划了几个圈，这在Thor高热的肉体上简直是巨大的刺激。褪去了第一次见面时Thor那突然冲上脑的欲望，他能看见的东西也多了起来。这人与寻常的站街男孩相差不知有多大，就拿那些亚裔的或是地中海那带来的小婊子比较，在见了他最血腥的一面后没可能还这样无所谓的与他调情。这黑发绿眼的混蛋垂下眼睛，另一只手附上他还留在他衣领上的手，嗓音又轻又甜，直让人想起他在床上的模样。

“不喜欢吗？这可是我从你身上赢来的钱，我还在想要怎样表示一下呢……”

即使是这样的话语他都可以说的恶毒又乖巧，这样的对比让他整个人都亮了起来，但即使是这样，他的光芒也是有个限度的。他和Thor不一样，Thor站在拳击场上的样子是个神，染满血腥的神，让人从心底里敬畏，他的每一块肌肉，每一个动作都充满了毁灭的力量，他就像北欧神话中的雷神，比那些社会边缘和底层来的杀人的工具更加的高贵，但又因为没人知道他的正确出身，所以黑道上有关他的传闻更加充满传奇性。

“跟我走。”

Thor拖着他离开，这人的手腕子比他自己的不知纤细了多少，但是Thor不担心它会折断，没有理由。他宁可相信他是强悍的，而不是靠着廉价的肉体关系生存下来，虽然事实是怎样他也无从得知。

 

这一晚上他们过的比第一次搞作一团还要疯狂。Thor咬着他的肩胛骨射了出来，他所有激烈的挣扎都被Thor用十二万分的蛮力压制下来。他不是一个乖巧的玩具，他更像是个潜在的敌人，和他上床甚至像是再来了一场较量，只是这一回合Thor不敢真的毁掉他，他是强悍的，强悍到能承受住Thor无尽的精力和粗大的阴茎，但他又是脆弱的，他和Thor差不多高，却小了整整几圈，肌肉线条清晰却不突出，柔软也瘦削。

这回Thor看清了那些疤痕，像是被什么东西刮掉了一大块肉留下的，那些古怪的伤口可不像是什么过头的情趣游戏的赠品，他伸出手抚摸它们，手指难得轻柔的从一块跳到另一块，那人也没有躲，绿眼睛在得不到满足的情欲下闪来闪去，却也一声都没吭。

在第一次高潮后，两人气喘吁吁地分开，Thor的阴茎从他身体里滑了出来，铁钳般钳制着他的手也随之松开，他重重的陷入柔软的被单像窒息一般喘息。尔后支起身子，从Thor的床头柜里摸出一盒香烟，姿势倦怠的点燃，深深地吸进一口。

看他抽烟就像是再在看他怎样强行把疲惫从身体里剥离出去，这模样让Thor的阴茎再一次硬到发痛，和他冷淡的英国口音一样，他整个人充满了一种不合群的奇怪美感。当他的第三支烟燃到最后，Thor的忍耐也到了尽头。他直直贴过去吻住他，烟草的薄荷味和那辛辣的气息萦绕在两人唇舌之间，最后带上因为撕咬来的血腥味，诡异之极，也荒诞至极。

这一次他的攻击性比前两次都要厉害，上一回Thor没有戴套，射出来的精液躺了出来，黏糊糊的在他两腿之间，Thor用尽力气将他按在身下，靠着先前的的润滑捅了进去。他的绿眼睛有过一瞬间的涣散，喉咙里憋住一声长长的叫唤。他咬了Thor的喉咙，没有咬的多深，因为Thor一手握住他的下颌吻他，好像这是他们之间最后一次性爱一样。

Thor的阴茎像一根烙铁将他捅得支离破碎，那坚固的大手握在他的腰间，制止了他任何无意识的反抗。他知道站街男孩的职业素养应该是怎样的，但是这不代表他不会任性妄为。他的腿缠在Thor的腰上，手攀上他的肩膀，像是垂死一般依附着他。

高潮来得猛烈到所有人措手不及。那晃荡的色彩，汹涌的快感和被干的痛苦让他收紧了肠壁，在同一时间迎来了Thor今夜的第二次高潮，短短两个小时内的第二次释放。他无力地瘫倒在穿上，感觉Thor沉重的身体压了上来。Thor，他是在那个和他打赌的老头口中得知这个名字，神的名字。

他在陷入短暂的，不平静的睡眠前对这金发的大个子肯定说了点什么，因为他是在追问声中入眠的。

然后他做了一个梦，梦中有金色的阳光，还有无尽的奔跑追逐。

 

现在是凌晨五点，窗外一片灰蒙蒙的，平时的Thor很少会这么早醒来，可今天不一样，他就像是身体里藏了台闹钟般准时睁开眼睛，睡意全无的望着远方，还有身边沉睡的人。黑发散乱的落在脸颊两侧，让他看上去比任何一次见到他都要年轻，柔软。这一回，和廉价的汽车旅馆不同，是Thor在富人区的高档公寓，他想带他回来，这不需要任何缘由。

过了几分钟，对方也睁开了眼睛，在暗淡的光线中他睡意惺忪的眨眨眼，松懈的好像那个浑身是刺的生物从未存在过一般。Thor见过他在梦境中皱眉头，但是那个时候的他甚至比他先前任何一个笑容都要真实。他看清了眼前的人后，不动声色把自己重新武装了起来。就好像他允许自己松懈的份额就那么多，这几夜的性已经把它们消耗殆尽。

“四百美元。”

Thor指指那一地板的衣服，示意他去钱包里自己拿。他利落的从暖和的被子里出来，赤裸的在空旷的卧室里走来走去，他的衬衣，领带，内裤全托Thor的福落在不同的地方。他的身体苍白，高挑，漂亮。在背上，颈窝处还留着Thor的牙印，青青紫紫的瘀伤显示着他曾对他的掌控。

他最后找到了Thor的钱包，从中利落的取走他要的数目，似笑非笑的亲吻了一下钞票的边角。这动作让他做来煽惑又合适。Thor心底一惊，原来他还没有问他的名字。他不觉得这样的好运气还能持续到第三回。

“你的名字。”

“Loki”

这个名字古怪的要命，不像他往常的情人，Bill，Tom，Jack……Thor看他开门的那刻，突然有一个问题涌上心头，我们还会再见吗？他看到Loki回头望他，才惊觉他把问题说了出口。

Loki不答，只望着他，绿眼睛里笑意粼粼。

 

后来的故事仓促潦草。三个星期，Thor断断续续和Loki见了四次面。其中有的是在拳赛之后的狂欢，有的是在一日训练后的突发之举。Thor永远无法掌控Loki的行踪。他不会知道在什么时候什么地点得到他所期盼的东西。Loki简直是他生命之中突如其来的一个意外，他不像拳击场上那些无时无刻不想置他于死地的对手，但他同样不像是乖巧甜腻的床上甜心，他在两者之间，就像一颗夹着毒药的黑巧克力，他得在最致命的那部分流露出来之前吐掉。

Thor和Asgard那操着口德州腔的酒保，暗巷里橄榄油色皮肤的意大利老婊子打听过他。新来的，没见过，也没见过他接别人的生意，好像他从Thor这拿钱干活的勾当只是个无关紧要的消遣。波士顿什么稀奇古怪的人没有，就连Thor这样来路不明的混蛋都成了黑拳界的老大，多出个没什么威胁的站街男也不是什么重要事。但是Stark就没这么看得开了，三番五次告诫Thor不要带些没质量保证的人上床。

要知道你的脑袋在波士顿炒出个什么价了。你的那些对手们都恨你恨得牙痒，拳台上搞不死你，背地里指不准怎么黑你呢。

这俨然是个独立的小型社会，只有你想象不到的肮脏事，没有不会发生的。买通一个男妓杀掉一个不太检点的拳手，这事就是发生了指不准还没几个人愿意听呢。外乡人还是收敛一点，别到时候都不知道是怎么死的。

今天晚上，Thor从Asgard里出来，冷风吹得他无比清醒。或许这是个难得的一个人之夜，又或许他得去找个热情往他身上贴的女孩，她们有着模糊的面目、极其柔软的胸脯和温热的躯体，这总会激发起他原本就不多的怜惜和温柔。她们的名字大多千篇一律，无法准确记忆，毕竟这世间上特殊的东西，还有人总是少的，再放到能让Thor准确记忆这一点上，就更加稀少。

黑暗中那一点橘色带出一个高挑的人形，Loki靠在他们第一次搞上的墙边低头看着虚空中的一点。这个晚上他穿的极随意，黑背心，皮夹克，紧身长裤，还有铆钉靴子。黑发轻微带卷的散落下来，就像是一个夜不归宿的年轻学生，和风尘没有丝毫关联。直到Thor伸出手放在他的肩头，他才抬起头，左脚捻了捻掉到地上的烟蒂，借着昏光勾起唇角。

“去我那？”

Loki竖起一根手指，“今夜不行，亲爱的，我赶时间。”

天知道Thor多想骂一声操他的，可他选择的是一个蛮横的吻，两人的身体紧密贴合，舌头情色的缠绕。这是极其Thor的行事方法，也是他最接近于喜爱的表示手段。他对Loki憋了一肚子火，恨他的不专业，恨他和他上床搞一次都要死要活的，但他也无法不对这档子事着迷，这就象是一个潘多拉的盒子，Loki掌控着什么，不让它飞出来，这一点关键惹得他次次找上这坏家伙。Loki的舌头灵活的绕住他的，舔舐过Thor的牙床，龙舌兰的味道带点咸，这总让他细细碎碎的呻吟。

在吻的间隙，他们调换了一个位置，Loki把Thor压在墙上，Thor乐得让他得逞。他知道Loki的舌头能搞出什么花样，既然没有全套他也愿意享受一次美妙的口交。Loki的左手按在Thor胸口，那厚实的胸肌在他的手掌下滚烫到几乎把他灼伤，他贴着Thor的身体下滑，直到膝盖稳稳落在坑洼不平的地面上。他个子很高，除非跪下，是很难给Thor吸出来的。他用牙齿咬开Thor牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，最后扯下内裤，放出那早已半勃起的大家伙。

Loki先试探性的舔了一下，鼻尖蹭上了深金色的耻毛，痒的Thor略有点想笑。他看着眼下黑发的脑袋小心的动作渐渐变得娴熟专业起来：他先张口含住头部，舌尖绕着环了一圈，挑开那层外皮舔掉渗出的前液。这动作让Thor胯下的家伙彻底苏醒了过来，硬硬的塞满了他的口腔。

他小心的避免让牙齿刮上Thor的海绵体，一点点将Thor吞得更深。这是速战速决的信号：Loki打算给他来一次深喉。Thor的胡思乱想被Loki湿润紧致的喉道给打断。那里生理性的反胃被强行压了下去，包裹着Thor的阴茎蠕动。当事情进展到这一步的时候，Loki终于展现出了一点点的不擅长，他努力的想要吞得更深，但恶心的感觉刺激得他满眼泪水。这不上不下的感觉让Thor想要发狂，想要揪住那细软的黑发直直的捅入，可他就是忍住了，他想要对Loki好一点，哪怕就那么一点。他的手按在Loki的肩膀上，那里在几日之前还被他死命咬住，留下一圈青紫的牙印。

这片刻的静止给了Loki调整的机会，他的舌头滑过突起的血管，食管推挤着Thor怪物一般巨大的阴茎，感受着Thor放在他肩膀头的手僵硬起来。吐出一点，再重新吞入，直到Thor再也无法忍耐，径直在他的口腔里抽动起来。他承受着这样深入的侵犯，感受着Thor的身体紧绷，喉咙里发出意味不明的咆哮。有他的名字，还有操，最后加上太棒之类的感慨，综合上帝的名字，成了他耳边这混杂的呻吟。Thor已经在高潮的悬崖边上，只需一点点推力，他就能飞起来，悬浮，还有无尽的下坠，在现实的洪流中粉身碎骨。

等到一切暂告一个段落，Loki拍拍裤子上的灰站起来，膝盖还酸痛不已。他抬起左手漫不经心的擦掉嘴角的精液，用还笼罩着一层水汽的眼睛定定望着刚喘过气的Thor。Thor按着他的肩膀推到墙上，一手支在他的脑袋边，俯视他被蹂躏的一片嫣红的嘴唇，绿的有些不正常的眼睛。他想吻他，他也这么做了，烟草，精液，还有一些属于Loki本身的东西的味道，它们陌生到令人生出无数眷恋。

Loki紧身的裤子绷得有些太紧了，Thor粗长的手指解开纽扣的那一刻，Loki发出一声嘶哑的叹息。他的睫毛垂下来，脸颊上一层淡淡的红。Thor接着伸进他的内裤里面，粗粝的指尖碰到Loki早已勃起的阴茎，他听见Loki短促的尖叫，就像是忍耐太久之后无法承受这样的刺激。然后一只手心滚烫的手握住了他的手腕。

“这和你无关，我自己来。”

但是Thor的决心可不是能让他这样打消的。他就像是没听见Loki低声的命令，自顾自的捋动手中的阴茎，甚至还咬住Loki的下嘴唇阻止他有更多的抗议声。没过几下，Loki就在他的手心里达到高潮，身体在他的怀里颤抖不已。Thor撩起他汗湿的黑发，将吻按在他的额头。这是酒吧旁边的肮脏暗巷，不是电影片场，不是和女人厮混的场所，但是他第一次真心想要留住点什么在他的手心里。

他举起手，当着Loki的面舔着手心，Loki像是被逼到绝路上那样喘着气，眼睛里光芒闪烁，就是不愿意多看眼前海蓝色的眼睛一眼。高潮过之后的他总是格外脆弱，所以他不希望被这样的眼神注目着。这个时候的Thor和拳击场上那个冷酷血腥的，他能掌控的家伙不同，他更像一个噩梦，金色的，温暖的，某种程度上象征着他已永不再来的幸福生活的噩梦。他想要的已不会再有，他也不愿再要。

“五十美元。”

这是他找回语言能力后唯一能说的话语。Thor的大手覆盖在他的后颈，温热的，亲切的，他将钞票塞到他的手里，还有一张硬硬的卡片。

“我的电话。”

Thor带着期待的看着他。

“你会给我打电话吗？”

他将它们塞进口袋里。

“也许吧。”

然而Thor知道，他就是知道，当Loki说“也许吧”的时候，他的答案就是“不，永远不”。他笑了笑，就好像那真是个象征一段关系开始的回答，看着黑发的青年挥挥手，转身离开。

“再见，Loki。”

 

“喂？老板。”

黑色的克莱斯勒行驶在公路上，开车的司机是个小个子，手臂上流畅漂亮的肌肉线条很难不引人注意。他似乎是嫌这旅途颇为无聊，开始有一茬没一茬的找坐在后座的年轻男人搭话。那人也没搭理他，只是自顾自的望着窗子外，好像那里有些什么值得注意的稀奇玩意似的。

“来波士顿一趟玩的怎么样？”

“我记得我们是来查人和谈生意的。”

开车的小个子不在意的轻笑一声。

“你我都知道和不是重点。老板，我一路跟在你后面怎么会没注意你那新的艳遇对象。”

“虽然距离有点远，但也够让我看清，金发碧眼，一米九的大个子，不觉得很像一个人吗？”这小个子也不在意听的人没什么反应。“要我说那就是第二个Thor Odinson。但只怕原版都没这个来得真。”

Loki听到这里才不慌不忙的笑开了。

“要我提醒你一下吗，Clint。他死了，我策划的一切，他死了，Thor Odinson死了，你看不到幽灵的。”

“老板，万一他从地狱里回来只想再和你干一炮，我们可都说不准。”

“死人是没有声音的，也不会寻仇，只有活着的人会。”Loki将那张硬纸卡片撕碎，扔出了车窗，“专心开车，夜还很长。”

Fin


End file.
